


Омела, цеппелин и ты

by Vedma_Natka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedma_Natka/pseuds/Vedma_Natka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Луна встречает Рождество с отцом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Омела, цеппелин и ты

Наверное, все мозгошмыги округи вились у омелы, растущей на двух яблонях у двери. Дивное зрелище — мозгошмыги переливались, создавая фантастическое свечение вокруг белых ягод и красных яблочек. Но любоваться ими было некогда. Худшее в предпраздничных хлопотах — некогда остановиться и полюбоваться каждодневными красотами.

Переступая порог, Луна расплескала немного воды из ведра. Лучше бы воду вытереть сразу, но сначала надо пристроить ведро с заглотами.

Разумеется, уха не самое праздничное блюдо, но отец так ее любит, а Луна так редко в последнее время готовит, что она решила — почему бы и не сегодня? И пошла на рыбалку.

— Луна, ты не одна? — Ксенофилий вопил, перекрикивая стук печатной машины.

— Одна, папа!

— А я думал, к тебе должны прийти гости.

— Они не могут, папа.

Да, они не могут — никогда. У них жены, мужья, дети, свои елки, украшенные блестящими шарами и живыми феями, вечно включенное радио, им никак нельзя прийти к Лагвудам. Конечно, они приглашают в гости Луну, но без отца. И она никуда не ходит, не бросать же папу, ведь он не привык встречать Рождество один. Пойти куда-то веселиться и весь вечер представлять, как он с удивленной полуулыбкой потерянно бродит по дому, как ищет ее, потом вспоминает, что она ушла в гости, тихо радуется за нее и тут же снова грустит от одиночества...

Оно того не стоит.

Гораздо лучше встретить праздник вдвоем.

Сначала надеялась, что хотя бы Рольф сможет прийти, но он предложил ей встретить Рождество в компании недавних выпускников колледжа натуралистов. С ними тоже интересно, и всё же...

Как обычно, Луна отказалась.

Чешуя заглотов, красиво переливаясь, разлеталась во все стороны, налипала на мебель и на стены. Среди золотистых звезд на синем фоне серебристые чешуйки выглядели словно снежинки.

Мелькнула мысль: на фоне старой росписи они бы так удачно не выглядели. Хорошо, что не стали восстанавливать кухню в точности, как была. По-новому — лучше.

Луна привычно собрала чешуйки, потом направила палочку на старый «Ежедневный пророк» с очистками:

— Indorus.

Запах рыбы исчез.

Она выбрала из кучки кости и плавники, а чешую понесла на второй этаж.

Ксенофилий в привычной позе сидел за столом и разбирал читательскую почту.

— Я думал убрать на столе... вот зачитался. По-моему, письмо надо поставить в следующий номер. Ну, конечно, ошибки бы поправить.

— Конечно, папа, поправь сейчас. У нас почти все готово, я справлюсь сама. А следующий номер не должен задерживаться. Люди ждут! И, наверное, не стоит убирать все со стола, а то потом трудно будет найти нужное. Мы просто накроем его на ночь скатертью.

— Да, конечно, — отец с облегчением схватился за перо и пергамент и стал набрасывать вступительное слово редактора.

Как ребенок, которому разрешили подольше поиграть и не прибирать любимые игрушки.

Елка в кадушке стояла за станком. На сей раз они пригласили в дом не очень большое деревце, и в этой части комнаты было почти не тесно. С ветвей свисали гроздья рябины, рядом кружили яркие сливы-цеппелины. Гарри так забавно называет их желтыми редисками, они ему никогда не нравились. Что ж, у каждого свой вкус. А ей кажется, что красный с желтым и зеленым на голубом фоне — очень нарядно. И теперь будет еще лучше! Луна посыпала чешуей ветки, несколько из них налипло и на стенку, часть опала на пол. Самое красивое конфетти, что ей доводилось видеть. И елка не против — оно ведь не из бумаги. Елки, как и прочие деревья, не жалуют бумагу. Разумеется, ей не видно, как из станка вылетают листы «Придиры». Внося или вынося ель, они с отцом всегда накрывали станок чехлом и ставили ее так, чтобы не было видно ни стола, ни газет. Нельзя же обижать гостей!

Луна посмотрела на увлеченного отца и пошла делать ему настой лирного корня.

Глянула в окно кухни и залюбовалась — в сгущающихся сумерках витали снежинки. Они летели во все стороны, некоторые даже поднимались вверх, будто заблудились и забыли, куда надо падать. Первые — легкие, всегда такие суетливые. Позже снег пойдет гуще и снежинки уже не будут путать, куда им лететь.

Орел поднялся и ударил в дверь. Луна подскочила от внезапного звука. Кто-то захотел их навестить — приятная неожиданность.

Еще три стука. Луна открыла и застала Рольфа, который уже собирался выбить молотком целую дробь.

В руках у Рольфа был букет из веток падуба. Мантию щедро обсыпало снегом. Наверное, в Лондоне он пошел раньше, чем тут.

— Веселого Рождества! Позволишь?

— Заходи!

— Это тебе.

— Ой, спасибо! Папа!

Ксенофилий показался на винтовой лестнице.

— Привет, Рольф! Ты встречаешь Рождество с нами?

— Да, сэр. Если позволите.

— О, ты такой молодец, не забыл про нарглов! Сейчас накину мантию, и мы развесим ветки падуба в саду. Нарглы очень его любят!

Луна отдала букет отцу. Так приятно знать, что он был не только для нарглов, но и для нее тоже. Хотя, конечно, нарглы в саду на Рождество — к счастью.

Мясо запекалось в духовке, уха варилась и благоухала, рождественский пудинг тоже тихо булькал в кастрюле. Хорошо, что Рольф догадался его принести из дому — они никогда не делали плум-пудинг, но если уж человек его любит, значит, пудингу на столе место.

Луна развешивала позавчера испеченные имбирные пряники по всему дому. Так и нарядно, и всегда можно быстренько ухватить лакомство, не дожидаясь, когда будет готов праздничный стол.

В доме тихо разливался дух Рождества.

И как хорошо, что она припасла ему подарок заранее. Рольф когда-то просил, а Луна запомнила, и теперь его дожидался ее автопортрет, оформленный в небесного цвета рамку. Правда, Луна не была уверена, что ему понравится самодельная рама.

Но принести подарок она не успела: Рольф, не слушая возражений, вытащил ее на улицу.

— Страстно мечтаю увидеть нарглов, — сказал он. Но вместо этого затолкал ее под яблоню и стал целовать. Ну да, конечно — омела....

— Я по тебе соскучился! Скажи, ты хоть мне рада? Или я не вовремя?

— Конечно же, рада. Очень! Разве сам не видишь?

— Хотел дождаться двенадцати, но нет никаких сил. Луна, я тебя люблю! Согласишься ли ты выйти за меня замуж? — Он протянул ей коробочку с кольцом. Золотое кольцо украшал желтый топаз, ограненный в форме сливы-цеппелина.

Смешной, он думал, что Луна может отказать. Видно, как боится и надеется.

— Да! Я тоже тебя люблю, — ответила она.

Как хорошо! Они точно будут жить счастливо. А как же иначе? Ведь предложение, сделанное под омелой в Рождество, может идти только от чистого сердца!

Потом они пошли рассказывать все Ксенофилию, и поджигали пудинг, и пели песни, и дарили подарки.

А в свертке от Рольфа, предназначавшемся Луне, оказалась палатка.

— Для полевых исследований, — объяснил он, гладя невесту по волосам. — Мы с тобой обязательно найдем морщерогих кизляков!


End file.
